The Sacred Promise
by Crimson Reaper Ragna
Summary: Adell has died protecting Rozalin, and just as she's about to join him... she recalls a special promise he made when she asked him a difficult favor. May be somewhat OOC. AdellxRozalin; Rated M for character death. You've been warned. I do not own NIS America or NIS. I do not own Disgaea or the characters in it.


From that day forward, Rozalin wished she was dead.

All she did for… what, two months now? She shook her head, putting the thought from her mind, refusing to relive the horrible moment that occurred when she lost her guide. Her reason for being.

Her knight in a cloak of flames.

Adell had died protecting her- something that she made him promise he would never do. Not stop protecting her, but dying. She couldn't hate someone who was dead. And he broke that promise.

Again, for possibly the fifteenth time that day in Holt Village, her mind flashed to the horrible memory of her lover's death.

They were fighting Baal in the Land of Carnage, after hearing that he had gained incredible power and was possibly on the verge of conquering Veldime. But the two heroes weren't going to fall over and just let their world be consumed.

So they gathered their friends, their comrades who stuck with them through thick and through thin. They traveled to Baal's castle and discovered that Baal really did gain absolute power.

Nothing could scratch him. Their attacks bounced off of Baal's skin as if they were fighting a tornado with pebbles. Baal locked onto Rozalin, and prepared to impale her with a sword. And to make it worse, Baal had paralyzed her so that she could not move.

This is it, she thought. I'm going to die.

_Adell…_

He was the last person she saw. The man who had sworn to protect her pushed her out of the way of the incoming sword and Rozalin could only watch in absolute horror as the blade impaled his back, causing the red-head to scream in pain. Baal, however, was vulnerable now- Laharl ran up from behind and sliced the Tyrant's body, killing him.

Adell was one of the casualties, however. Rozalin was speechless, her throat parched and void of air as she crawled slowly to her beloved fighter.

"Adell…?" She shook his body, and there was no response. "Adell… wake up…! Don't leave me…"

Tears started to fall from her eyes as their friends gathered around the young man's corpse. He couldn't be saved- he lost too much blood from the attack.

He took it… to save the woman he loved and promised to protect.

The group healer, Clair, walked over and knelt next to the body. "Lady Rozalin… he has died…"

Rozalin shook her head. "No…! He isn't dead…! He can't be! He… he promised… Adell never breaks his promises…!" And then, all of her courage gone, the incarnation of an overlord broke down.

Her sobs caused her to take sharp gasps of breath and no one could stop her- only console her. She couldn't wipe away her tears fast enough either. More kept cascading from her eyelids.

Standing up, Rozalin walked to the exit gate and returned to Holt on the airship. No one said anything to her- she was broken, both in body and in spirit.

The news devastated his-now her-family. Taro and Hanako sobbed and held onto each other for comfort while Mom and Dad simply cried on each other's shoulders. Rozalin walked inside, leaving all of their friends simply looking at the cross to symbolize their hero.

Rozalin stared out the window to Adell's room. She needed to see him again… somehow. It didn't matter if she had to die to see him- she would do that.

She would kill herself to see him again. Reaching for her holster, where her prized Noble Rose rested, she paused, recalling the day she asked Adell to kill her if the need arose…

"_Adell… if I lose control again… promise me that you'll… kill me."_

"_No. Don't even joke about that. I promised I'd protect you. I'm not gonna fight you, or hurt you Rozalin."_

"_Adell…! H-hmph, I was just in a moment of… weakness…"_

"_Just don't say stuff like that… I care about you, ya know…"_

She felt so stupid for not believing him and confessing how she felt, leaving him on edge.

Eventually, she _did _reveal to him how she felt about her hero, her knight. And now… it was all finished.

She dropped the gun on the floor and fell onto the bed, clutching a pillow to her face, sobbing loudly for all the residents to hear.

And in that moment of suffering, one name came to her mind.

"You stupid battle maniac… Adell… didn't you know…"

"_Didn't you know I loved you?"_

**END**

Yeaaaahhh… this is kinda dark. Hopefully this'll keep you all dosed until the Dissidia update!

Cheers!


End file.
